Asriel Dreemurr
|image = Dreemurr.png|Normal Asriel_Dreemur_Transformed.gif|Transformed Asrielfinalform.gif|God of Hyperdeath Asriel_in-game.png|Overworld |music = Memory, Hopes and Dreams, Burn in Despair!, SAVE the World, His Theme, Undertale (Soundtrack)|attack = 8 (∞ according to ingame statistics)|defense = 9999 (∞ according to ingame statistics).|health = 9999|exp = 0|gold = 0|act = Check, Hope, Dream|relationships = Toriel (mother) Asgore (father) Chara (adopted sibling)}} Asriel Dreemurr is the biological child of Toriel and Asgore, as well as the adoptive brother of Chara. Asriel is Flowey's former self, prince of the Underground, and the final boss of the True Pacifist route. Profile Appearance Asriel has a similar appearance to his parents, with long ears, a snout, and visible fangs. In his child form, he wears a striped long-sleeved shirt and pants. In his first transformation, the sclera of his eyes becomes black, his fangs become longer, and he grows a pair of horns. In this form, he wears a long robe with the Delta Rune on it, similar to Toriel's. He also appears to be wearing a locket similar to the Heart Locket. In his final form, his body is reminiscent of the Delta Rune. His body becomes more geometric, his horns longer and his teeth sharper. He grows a pair of wings that constantly change color, and his lower body becomes sharp and heart-shaped. Personality Before his death, Asriel was known to be a docile, unadventurous and loving child who loved jokes. After being brought to life again without a SOUL as Flowey, however, he became incapable of feeling joy, leaving him bored and resentful. After temporarily regaining his compassion, he profusely apologizes for his actions to Frisk, feeling bad as he became aware of how wrong his actions were. Main Story Before the events of Undertale, Asriel found the first human that fell into the Underground, who became his adoptive sibling and best friend. When the human died, their last wish was to see the golden flowers of their village, on the Surface. Asriel absorbed their soul and carried their body across the barrier to their village, whose inhabitants assumed Asriel had killed the human and attacked him. Asriel, lethally wounded, returned to the Underground where he died, his dust spread across the garden. Later, Alphys, as part of her experiments, injected determination on the first golden flower that bloomed on that garden ever since. This brought the flower to life; with the flower as a vessel for his essence, Asriel was reborn into Flowey, although he had no soul in this state. Unable to feel love or joy, Flowey took his own life. However, through the determination that Alphys had injected, Flowey obtained the power to SAVE, and Flowey found himself returned to where he was first brought to life. Using that power, Flowey first decided to help the Underground, but became bored, and began killing monsters. After seeing and doing everything he could, he became apathetic. Neutral Route When the protagonist falls into the Underground, their determination outweighs Flowey's, taking away his ability to SAVE. Flowey first tells the protagonist that in this world, "it's kill or be killed", and tries to kill them in an attempt to steal their SOUL, but is stopped by Toriel. He appears again at the end of the Ruins after fighting Toriel. Later on, when the protagonist falls into the Garbage Dump, Asriel appears in a memory of them. True Pacifist Route .]] In the True Lab, it is discovered that the first human plotted with Asriel to get to the surface and collect 6 more human souls to break the barrier, by having the human poison themself with buttercup flowers and having Asriel absorb their soul. Though while the human was on their deathbed, Asriel informed them he didn't think it was a good plan anymore and was having doubts, ultimately leading to him backing out of the plan in the future. After restoring the elevator's power, the protagonist receives a phone call from what is believed to be Asriel, mistaking the protagonist for the first human. Asriel appears again as Flowey when the protagonist and their friends come together after they try to fight with Asgore. A vine, from Photoshop Flowey, appears and it tangles and traps their friends. More monsters show up, encouraging the protagonist to continue fighting. Flowey absorbs the soul of the monsters that showed up to support the protagonist in the Underground, as well as the six human souls, and transforms back into Asriel. Asriel tells the protagonist that he doesn't care about destroying the world anymore, and instead just wishes to reset the timeline so everything unfolds again from the beginning. He then says that his first form is just a fraction of his real power, and absorbs every monster in the Underground (excluding Napstablook)'s soul to transform into his final form. Asriel tells the protagonist that they will die in a world where no one remembers them. The protagonist calls the Lost Souls inside Asriel, and Asriel tells them that the reason he keeps fighting to keep them around is because they're the only one that understands him and the only one who is fun to play with anymore. After saving the protagonists friends, the protagonist realizes there is one person left to save. They call out to Asriel himself, breaking Asriel's confidence and ultimately destroying his will to fight. Asriel begins crying and reverts to his original form as a child. He then realizes that the protagonist was not the first human, and asks what their name is. The protagonist will respond "Frisk". He tells Frisk how much other monsters love them, and apologizes to Frisk for hurting them. He then proceeds to destroy the barrier that kept the Underground apart from the surface, and returns the monster souls to everyone. He will then talk to Frisk more, telling them that he has to go. Frisk has the option of hugging Asriel to comfort him before he disappears, and Asriel will ask him to take care of his parents. True Pacifist Ending During the epilogue, he is seen at the flowerbed where Frisk fell at the beginning of the game. He tells about the first human, and how they weren't the great person he thought they were. After the credits sequence, Asriel returns as Flowey, begging the player not to reset the game, as that would erase all of Frisk and the monsters' happiness. Genocide Route After the protagonist kills Toriel, Flowey tells them that they're not really human, and mistakes them for the first child, telling them that they are still inseparable after all those years. When the protagonist reaches New Home, Flowey tells the protagonist everything about his life as a flower, his shock when he woke up in the garden without limbs, his lack of feelings and compassion, his suicide, and how he got the ability to SAVE. Flowey explains that at first, he used his SAVE ability for good. After a while however, everyone became predictable, and that's when he decided to kill others. Flowey dismisses his reason for killing people as an excuse, assuring the protagonist that they themselves know how liberating it is to act that way, and calling out those who "want to see it, but are too weak to do it themselves". He then says that even that bores him, and that he has seen and done everything that can be done in the world. Flowey tells the protagonist how unique they are, and how their determination is greater than his. He tells them how tired he is of everything and how much he wants to show humanity that despite everything, this world is still kill-or-be-killed. He then realizes that the protagonist won't hesitate to murder him as well, and escapes to Asgore, warning him about the protagonist. After the protagonist defeats Sans, they easily kill Asgore. Flowey, in one final attempt to save his own life, destroys his father's soul and pledges himself to the protagonist one final time, revealing his true identity as Asriel in the process. He cries and begs the protagonist not to kill him, to no avail. In Battle * See Asriel Dreemurr/In Battle Relationships Player Asriel speaks to the player directly after the True Pacifist Ending Credits while in is Flowey form, begging them to never play the game again, for the sake of everyone's happiness. Frisk At the beginning, Flowey attempts to kill Frisk and steal their soul, telling Frisk that it is a "Kill or be killed" world. In the Neutral Route, Asriel as Photoshop Flowey fights Frisk and intends to kill them as many times as possible to make them suffer. In the Pacifist Route, Asriel will mistake Frisk for the first human, and calls them his best friend. After the final boss fight, Asriel will realize that Frisk is not Chara, and ask what their real name is. He will then later tell Frisk, if they find him, that he is grateful for Frisk saving the underground and his family. Chara Asriel was the first to find Chara (the first human) when they fell into the Underground. He became Chara's best friend after helping them, and then Chara's brother after Toriel and Asgore adopted the human. Asriel plotted with Chara to absorb Chara's soul and go to the surface, and then collect 6 more human souls to break the barrier. Though Asriel backed out of this plan after bringing Chara's bodies to a flower patch in the village, stopping Chara's consciousness from taking over and killing the humans there. Even though the humans were hostile and ultimately mortally wounded him, he still walked back peacefully into the Underground carrying Chara's body. It is implied that this is the reason he believes it is a "Kill or be killed" world. In the Pacifist Route, he describes Chara as being the only one who understands him. In the Genocide Route, Asriel describes their relationship as inseparable after a long time passed. At the end of the route however, he becomes fearful of Chara, killing Asgore and destroying his soul before Chara could steal it and break out of the underground. After saying they're still best friends and begging Chara to not kill him, Chara will do so stabbing him until there is nothing left. However, Asriel does allude to Chara if the player reaches the Neutral Route a second time, as the only one who he still feels that they understand him. But Asriel then states that even then, he couldn't truly care about Chara. Asgore Asgore is Asriel's father. In different timelines, when Asriel woke up as Flowey, Asgore was the first to find him. Asriel informs Asgore of his identity, hoping to feel something and possibly turn back into his original form. However he discovers he feels nothing for Asgore any longer, and grows to hate him. Asriel then reloads into other timelines and murders Asgore as well as other monsters. In later timelines, as well as the one where the player is in, Asgore does not know of Flowey. Asriel's habit of saying "gosh", "golly" and "howdy" may come from Asgore. Toriel Toriel is Asriel's mother. In older timelines after failing to feel anything with Asgore, he had turned to Toriel in hopes of feeling love again with her. Though this ultimately failed as well, and led to him resenting everyone in the Underground as well as his own parents. In other timelines, after not feeling anything, he starts killing Toriel and the other monsters to try and feel something. In the current timeline with the player, Toriel is unaware of the fact that Flowey is Asriel. Alphys Flowey is the result of Alphys' experiments. The first seed that bloomed when Asriel returned after bringing Chara out of the Underground , was also a seed that Asriel's dust remained on, trapping his essence inside of the flower once Alphys injected it with Determination. (NOTE: Essence and SOUL are different, while SOUL is the monster's soul, the essence is only part of it, and is the remnants of a broken soul.) It is not known if Asriel is aware of this or not, though it is possible he knows of the True Lab. Papyrus Asriel as Flowey thinks of Papyrus as a fun person to mess around with, which he does before and during the events of Undertale. Papyrus has created a Flowey Fan Club several times."Are you trying to start the Flowey Fan Club? Because if you want to join THAT... You'll have to talk to Papyrus. Yeah, he started one. A few different times, anyway. I won't lie. He's one of the better characters to mess around with. Took me a long time to get bored of that one." - Flowey, Neutral Ending Flowey tells Papyrus about New Home at the end of the True Pacifist Route. Name Asriel's name is a combination of his parents' names, As''gore and To''riel. As said in the game many times: Asgore is very bad at naming things. Asriel's name has several possible meanings or origins. * "Asriel" might be derived from "Azrael", the Angel of Death in Judaism and Islam. * "Asriel Dreemurr" is an anagram of Serial Murderer. * "Dreemurr" is similar in pronunciation to "dreamer", alluded by the ACT "dream" in his battle, and his leitmotif "Hopes and Dreams". * "Asrieel" is also a name of Hebrew origin that means "Prince of God". Asriel is a Prince, and later becomes the God of Hyperdeath. When attempting to name the Fallen Child "Asriel", the response becomes "..." and prevents the name from being used. Trivia * Undyne the Undying's armor closely resembles Asriel's God of Hyperdeath form. * Napstablook is the only monster whose soul isn't absorbed by Asriel during the fight against him. * If the game is hacked, it is possible to spare him during his bossfight, and the protagonist will be left on overworld where they left off: in front of Asgore, with the six souls. Nothing will happen, and the protagonist can walk around and even above the barrier.https://youtu.be/Z5jZr64gPoM?t=10m44s * It is possible that Asriel inherited his father's trait of being bad at coming up with names, as when he is in his flower form he names himself "Flowey". * According to a book found on the western most shelf inside the librarby in Snowdin, the essence of monsters will live inside of whatever their ashes are spread on. This is why he became Flowey after the first flower to grow where he died at was injected with Determination, since that same flower was fertilized by his dust. References de:Asriel Dreemurr es:Asriel Dreemurr pl:Asriel Dreemurr zh:Asriel Dreemurr Category:Characters Category:Enemies